This invention relates generally to covers used to protect motor vehicles from storm damage. More specifically, the invention relates to covers that can be stowed and then deployed to cover a motor vehicle and protect the vehicle from hail damage.
Prior art covers do not stow or fold into a small, storable size, nor can they be quickly deployed to protect motor vehicles from hail damage. These covers range from fitted car covers which are made with foam or multiple layers of different materials to covers that attach to framing placed about the vehicle or that expand around the vehicle when inflated with air or exhaust. The covers do not fold or stow easily and attempts to make the covers more compact when stowed also make them less effective in absorbing shock and preventing damage. Additionally, the covers do not conform to the surface being protected.
A need exists for a cover which can be quickly deployed and stowed, provides effective protection from hail damage when in use, conforms to the surface being protected, and is compact in size when stowed.